Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi (known by his alias Ben Kenobi) is a major character in the Star Wars franchise, debuting in Star Wars: A New Hope. Appearances Skywalker Saga The Phantom Menace At the beginning of the trilogy, a young Obi-Wan was sent with Qui-Gon Jinn to deal with the Trade Federation when it came to the Invasion of Naboo. At the time, Obi-Wan was only twenty-five-years old. However, the negotiations never happen, as the Federation send the battle droids to kill the two Jedi. However, the two are able to escape the ship and onto the planet Naboo, where they meet the Gungun Jar Jar Binks, he took them to the underwater city of the Gunguns. Through the Jedi Mind Trick, Qui-Gon managed to get a transport by the Gunguns while also taking Jar Jar with them. Obi-Wan eventually met Queen Amidala, whom he, Qui-Gon, and Jar Jar rescued, taking her onto one of the transports of Naboo while Sio Bibble would help the people of Naboo on Queen Amidala's place. After they broke away from the Trade Federation's blockade, obi-wan found Tatooine, where though it was controled by the Hutts, it was still far away from the Federation's control. During their time on the planet, Obi-Wan learned that Qui-Gon found a boy who was unusually strong with the Force. During his time on the Queen's ship, Obi-Wan told Sabé disguised as Queen Amidala to not respond to Sio Bibble's transmission, fearing it to be a trap set up by the Trade Federation. He later assisted Qui-Gon in learning Anakin's midi-chlorian count. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were surprised to see his midichlorian count was high, as Obi-wan recalled that not even Master Yoda, the most powerful Jedi in their order, had that much. Obi-Wan officially met Anakin Skywalker when they tended to Qui-Gon after his duel with Darth Maul. When Obi-Wan learned Qui-Gon planned on recommending that Anakin Skywalker become a Jedi, he attempted to pursuade his Master otherwise, siding with the council that Anakin was too old to begin his training. Despite this putting Obi-Wan at odds with Qui-Gon, he remained by his Master's side and accompanied him, Anakin, and Queen Amidala back to Naboo to take back the planet and free her people. When they returned to the planet, Obi-Wan was present when the Queen's handmaiden Padmé Naberrie revealed herself to the Gunguns as the true Queen Amidala and successfully gained their help. During the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came face to face with Sith apprentice Darth Maul and dueled with him. However, Obi-Wan was unable to partake in the three-way duel and was forced to watch as Maul killed his master. Enraged, Obi-Wan fought Maul himself but the far more experienced Sith outmaneuvered the young Jedi, causing him to lose his footing and his lightsaber down an air shaft. As he hung on for his life, Obi-Wan took up Qui-Gon's lightsaber and managed to gain the upper hand as he dueled Maul a second time by cutting his opponent in half and sent him falling down the shaft. As Qui-Gon laid dying on his Padawan's arms, he asked Obi-Wan to train Anakin as a Jedi and the Jedi Padawan promised to fulfill Qui-Gon's wish. Completing his Jedi trials, Yoda disapproved of allowing Anakin to become Obi-Wan's Padawan but the newly knighted Jedi was adamant on keeping his promise to his Master's final wish. Reluctantly, Yoda allowed Obi-Wan to train the boy. Obi-Wan and Anakin attended Qui-Gon's funeral, where Kenobi promised the young boy that he would train him and he was to become a Jedi. After Anakin was inducted into the Jedi Order as Obi-Wan's Padawan, they appeared at Naboo's celebration as it's people and the Gunguns declared peace between their two races. Attack of the Clones Revenge of the Sith A New Hope The Empire Strikes Back Return of the Jedi The Force Awakens Obi-Wan is heard in Rey's vision when she touches Luke's lightsaber, telling her that it is her first steps. Rise of Skywalker Obi-Wan encouraged Rey to fight against her grandfather. Other Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Phineas and Ferb Star Wars Rebels Obi-Wan appears in one episode, "Twin Suns," where he helps Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger after he suffers from a heat stroke. When Ezra revealed he came because he believed Obi-Wan to be the one to defeat the Sith. However, Obi-Wan told Ezra that Maul was just using him to lure the former Jedi Master out of hiding. As Maul revealed himself, Obi-Wan He sent Ezra and Chopper on their way. The two enemies engaged in a duel, where Obi-Wan finally bested his old opponent in combat, therefore also saving Ezra from any of Maul's temptations towards the Dark side. He told Maul that he was guarding the Chosen One, and Maul believed Luke who would avenge them both. Gallery Navigation Category:Star Wars characters Category:Males Category:Mentors Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Generals Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Deceased characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Spirits Category:Movie characters Category:TV show characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Sci-fi characters Category:Lucasfilm characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Star Wars Prequel Trilogy characters Category:Star Wars Original Trilogy characters Category:Jedi Category:Knights Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters